One More Light
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Hanamaru sufre por no haberse confesado con Yoshiko, ahora tendrá que lidiar con el romance de Yoshiko y Riko. Pero ahí estará Ruby para ayudarla a superar este problema y aclarar sus sentimientos...


**_Notas del autor: Bueno esto nació en base a una canción que me gusta (aunque la canción habla más del suicidio y sus consecuencias que de un desamor). En fin espero disfruten esto tanto como yo lo hice._**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores (Sunrise, Kadokawa y Lantis)._

 **Hanamaru Pov**.

Hace mucho que te conozco, desde que ambas éramos unas tiernas e inocentes niñas que vivían locuras en preescolar, hasta ahora que estamos en la preparatoria. Ciertamente el tiempo nos separó por un periodo, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, y eso también trae consecuencias para mí, pues yo aún no he superado mi amor por ti.

Intenté disimularlo y que no fluyeran los sentimientos, pero en cada momento que estábamos solas no sabía que decir, no sabía si ser honesta contigo o seguirle mintiendo a mi corazón. Elegí la segunda opción y ahora estoy pagando el precio por eso…

Hace unos días surgieron rumores de una relación entre tu y tú little Demon favorito. Sakurauchi Riko de segundo grado, quien también es miembro de Aqours y quien se convirtió en una amiga tuya después de conocerla. A medida que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta como se estrechaba su relación y como mi relación contigo se comenzaba a distanciar, fue doloroso para mí saber qué finalmente tu le dijiste que si, fue estúpido de mi parte haber callado mis sentimientos, pero al final aquí estoy triste y sola por el momento…

 **Normal Pov.**

Era un hermoso día en la preparatoria para chicas Uranahoshi, las chicas de Aqours llevaban a cabo sus prácticas matutinas para dar un excelente concierto. Todo estaba normal a excepción de una cosa, tres chicas estaban involucradas en la "anormalidad", Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima y Mario Ohara, quien estaba molestando al dúo/pareja.

—¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada, chicas?— pregunto la rubia de acento extranjero a la menor de las chicas.

—¿¡Eh!? No sé de qué estás hablando Mari-san— la datenshi cambio su vista a otro lado para evitar a Mari.

—Ya veo, así será la cosa— en el rostro de Mari se dibujo una sonrisa malévola.

Kanan ya sabía lo que le sucedería a la menor, por lo que saco unos audífonos cancela ruido. Instantes después un grito redondo por el lugar, Mari había "masajeado" los pechos de la menor y soltó un grito enorme.

—M-Mari-san creo que deberías soltar a Yoochan— tartamudeaba la mayor de pelo vino tintó a la extranjera.

Hanamaru veía la escena con algo de celos y tristeza, ella pudo haber estado en el lugar de Riko, pero fue cobarde y nunca le dijo nada a Yoshiko. Ahora solo le quedaba estar resignada a haber perdido a su amor…

Ruby miro a su amiga de secundaria, noto el extraño comportamiento de Maru, quería preguntarle y tratar de ayudarla pero ella sabía que su amiga es muy reservada, y algo terca.

La práctica siguió su curso normal, el día estaba por terminar y Ruby se ánimo a hablar con su amiga, la amaba y respetan mucho como para verla en la situación que estaba.

—Maru-chan, ¿podría hablar contigo?— pregunto la pequeña Kurosawa.

—Claro que si ~zura— la chica del tic acepto sin dudar.

Ambas chicas salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a un templo cercano, de inmediato y sin rodeos, Ruby pregunto.

—¿Qué sucede entre tu y Yoshiko-chan? Desde que comenzó a salir con Riko-san tu no hablas con ella— Ruby sin querer había abierto una herida en Hanamaru.

Hanamaru sintió como unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, Ruby al notar esto se comenzó a disculpar.

Hanamaru trato de calmar a su amiga que no dejaba de disculparse, después de todo Ruby no tenía la culpa del como estaban las cosas ahora mismo.

—Sucede que…— Hanamaru guardo silencio por un momento.

—No tienes que forzarte a decirme sino quieres— Ruby interrumpió a su amiga, que se debatía entre decirle o no.

—Yo amo a Yoshiko-chan desde que ella regreso— comento Hanamaru.

Ruby mostró una sonrisa forzada y ánimo a su amiga, tal vez Ruby no tenía oportunidad con Hanamaru pero al menos quería hacer lo correcto. Después de todo Hanamaru había sido honesta con ella y la había acompañado en sus decisiones, Ruby le conseguiría una oportunidad a su amiga.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas después de esa conversación entre la pequeña Kurosawa y Hanamaru, Ruby trataba por todos los medios de conseguirle una oportunidad a Hanamaru, pero Riko no soltaba en ningún momento a Yoshiko.

Ese día cambiaría para Hanamaru, pues el destino le tenía muchas cosas preparadas a Hanamaru…

El cielo estaba nublado, gotas de agua inundaban la escuela, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo. Ahí estaban ambas chicas, Hanamaru estaba sola junto a Yoshiko. Ninguna se dirigía la palabra, no era por odio, sino que ninguna sabía que decirle a la otra, Hanamaru no soportaba el ambiente tan pesado.

El dolor la invadía y con ello sus ganas de decirle todo a Yoshiko, fue ahí cuando la datenshi rompió el silencio y hablo.

—Zuramaru ¿te sientes bien?— pregunto la datenshi.

—Estoy bien, es solo que…— inconscientemente Hanamaru se tapo la boca.

Por poco y Hanamaru hablaba acerca de "eso" con Yoshiko. Hanamaru estaba por irse del lugar e inventar una excusa a la datenshi, pero sintió como está la detuvo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?— pregunto sin rodeos la datenshi.

—Emmm yo…— las palabras no salían, Hanamaru quería decirlo.

Quería decirle cuanto la amaba y cuánto daría por estar en el lugar de Riko, pero sus palabras no salían como si algo lo evitará. Se quería rendir y salir de ahí, sus lágrimas comenzaron a delatarla, pero entonces recordó algo, a alguien que la apoyaba incluso en sus ideas más locas.

—Hanamaru-chan yo te buscaré una oportunidad, tu solo concéntrate en hablar con Yoshiko-chan— la pequeña Kurosawa forzó una sonrisa que de inmediato Hanamaru noto.

—Ruby-chan está sufriendo por mi culpa, ella está aguantando esta situación y yo no me di cuenta— pensaba Hanamaru mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Zuramaru?— Yoshiko se preocupo por su amiga que no decía nada.

Finalmente Hanamaru se había decidido a hablar, cerro sus puños y hablo con todo su corazón.

—La verdad es que yo te amo Yoshiko-chan, te amo desde que te volví a ver— lo había dicho.

La expresión de Yoshiko era de sorpresa, ella nunca pensó que su amiga de la infancia estaría enamorada de ella, noto la sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas de Hanamaru y el corazón de Yoshiko se encogió. Por primera vez no hablaría como Yohane, hablaría como Yoshiko Tsushima la chica normal.

—Lo siento Hanamaru, pero yo amo demasiado a Lily— hablo Yoshiko con la voz quebrada.

Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Yoshiko, ella quería evitar una situación así, pero todo sucede por algo. Se acercó a Hanamaru y la abrazo, quería transmitirle esa disculpa en forma de abrazo y decirle cuanto lamentaba la decisión que estaba tomando.

—Lo siento Hanamaru— las lágrimas seguían cayendo y la voz de Yoshiko se quebraba cada vez más.

—No te preocupes— dijo la chica del tic.

Ambas se separaron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, Yoshiko salió del lugar llorando, había lastimado a Hanamaru y se sentía culpable. Hanamaru logro detener a la datenshi y la volvió a abrazar.

—No es tu culpa ~zura— Hanamaru consolaba a la datenshi mientras está seguía llorando.

—¡Yoochan! ¡Yoochan! ¿Dónde estas?— una voz gritaba desde afuera del edificio.

—Ve— ordenaba Hanamaru.

—¿Pero y tú?— pregunto la datenshi.

—Yo estaré bien, solo ve con ella, te está esperando— hablo con normalidad a pesar de la situación.

Yoshiko abrazo una última vez a Hanamaru y salió corriendo para ir con su novia.

Al salir Yoshiko, Ruby entro al lugar encontrándose con Hanamaru quien veía la ventana.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue?— pregunto la pequeña Kurosawa.

—No lo sé, ella me rechazo y se disculpo— comento Hanamaru mientras seguía viendo la ventana.

Ruby observó con algo de tristeza a su amiga, le dolía verla así, quería consolarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero sabía que sería injusto aprovecharse de la situación.

—Yo lo lamento Ruby-chan— Hanamaru se disculpó con su amiga de la secundaria.

—¿Por qué Hanamaru-chan?— pregunto la Kurosawa menor.

—Yo nunca me fijé en tus sentimientos y tú debiste sufrir por mi culpa— en ese momento los ojos de Hanamaru comenzaron a gotear de nuevo.

Ruby estaba sorprendida por su amiga, ella nunca esperaba que su amiga se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—Ruby-chan yo sé que tú no querías aprovecharte y por eso no me dijiste nada— continuaba hablando la chica del tic.

En ese momento Ruby se volvió vulnerable y comenzó a llorar, ella quería que las cosas fueran normales con su amiga, no quería ser mala y aprovecharse del desamor de su mejor amiga. Por lo que creo una máscara, desafortunadamente esa máscara se rompió y reveló los verdaderos sentimientos de Ruby.

Las dos chicas permanecieron abrazadas por un buen tiempo, finalmente ambas se animaron a salir de la escuela.

—¿Estás segura de tu decisión?— pregunto Ruby a su amiga.

—Claro que estoy segura~ zura— hablo con seguridad.

Ambas chicas habían decidido intentar ser felices juntas.

—Eres una linda chica y además, se me dio una segunda oportunidad— hablo Hanamaru haciendo sonrojar a su ahora novia.

Ambas chicas iban agarradas de las manos, caminando con un paraguas compartido y abrazadas. La escena era vista por otro par de chicas que iban en la misma situación.

Una de las dos chicas solo pudo sonreír y mirar feliz la escena.

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?— pregunto la peli vino a su novia.

—Oh, a nada Lily… solo… recordé algo lindo— dicho eso ambas chicas siguieron su camino.

—Al menos dime qué recordaste— hablo Riko.

—Es un se~cre~to— hablo la datenshi.

La vida puede cerrar una puerta para nosotros o quitarnos algo que queremos, pero a su vez, puede abrir otra puerta y darnos algo nuevo que amar…

Hanamaru entendió eso al perder a Yoshiko, pero darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ruby, quien también la apoyo en los momentos más difíciles para ella.

 **FIN**.

 ** _Me creerán que no quería alargar esto, pero sentí algo feo que Hanamaru se quedará solita, por lo que Ruby apareció y dije: "Porque no, no hay mucho RubyMaru en Fanfiction", y de ahí salió este final._**

 ** _En fin, espero nos veamos pronto, que ya planeo algo nuevo con las seiyuus y los personajes de Love Live Sunshine._**


End file.
